The Foundings Of Rose Archipelago
by Lady Delphox
Summary: There's a new master in town, and she's about to make some changes- while also getting into way more trouble than she'd like to deal with. Rated M just to be safe.


One: "Meet the new pokémon master!"

"This is really, truly hard for me to say, but… This has to stop."

Eris, cell phone squished between her ear and shoulder, nodded sagely in agreement as she leaned over to sign her full name on the dotted line. She skipped over all the rules and regulations that came with her new job. "Of course.'

"I really don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything, dear, but you're just not cut out for this whole pokémon trainer thing."

"You're absolutely right," the redhead said absently as she picked up her flareon, who had been conversing with former champion Reds Pikachu. "So not my thing. "

"Oh, I'm so glad you agree, " her mother rambled on. "Ever since you left out of here in a grumpy rage with only that… that zap happy kitten as protection, I've just been out of my mind with worry. "

Said zap happy kitten, now a large, powerful luxray, snorted his opinion on the matter. Red gave Eris a questioning look when she slapped a hand over her Pokémons mouth.

"I know, mother," Eris said as she motioned for Red to lead her to the Hall of Fame. "Such a dreadful emotion, worry is. "

Pikachu hopped up onto Reds shoulder, and the luxray, Maichi, practically glued himself to his trainer's side. The flareon, Luisa, curled herself around Eris' shoulders. Her fluffy yellow tail tickled Eris' nose, and she released a loud sneeze.

"Was that a sneeze?! See, I knew that rabid beast would be completely useless in keeping you safe. You need to come home immediately, " her mother demanded. Eris cringed away from the phone. "What was that, ma? I do believe we're breaking up… here… " and then without so much as a goodbye, Eris snapped the phone shut.

"Now, where were we? "

Red motioned to the machine similar to the one found In Pokémon centers.

"Ah, yes. The records. "

As if one cue, there was a short, bright flash of light, and a gallade stood tall beside Eris. She gave a sigh of relief as he handed over a belt of four pokeballs. "Damn, Luca. I thought for sure you'd be late. Almost cost me ten bucks. "

The gallade, Luca, simply chuckled, the sound being projected into his trainer's head instinctively. Maichi growled something vaguely insulting. She glared at him.

(Maybe you should stop making bets with your Pokémon,) Was Lucas snarky reply. Eris glared. "I'll make bets with whoever I damn please, and no one is going to stop me. "

Red cleared his throat.

"Oh, right! Return, guys, " Eris said, recalling her three Pokémon and handing the balls to Red. The former champion then proceeded to place them into the machine.

One by one, the screen above lit up to show six Pokémon.

CHAMPION ERIS CAOLAHN

Luxray-Male-Maichi-Route 02

Flareon-Female-Luisa-Celadon City

Gallade-Male-Luca-Twinleaf Town

Mightyena-Male-Adam-Slateport City

Lycanroc-Female-Maria-Reversal Mountain

Whisper-Male-Alola Ninetails-Trade

Eris blinked as she stared at the information written on the screen. "Well that was very… simple. "

Red just shrugged.

Pikachu squealed as Luisa burst from her pokeball to pounce on top of him. Luca popped out as well, shaking his head to be rid of the dizziness that came with the pokeball. He then glared at Eris, who whistled non-conspiratorially.

(Never again,) he stated firmly into her mind. She stuffed the rest of her pokeballs into her pocket as if she didn't hear him.

"So uh… how about we go see our new office? " Eris suggested to Red, who nodded and beckoned her to follow him.

(This place is quite nice,) Luca commented as he gazed around the large room. (Very chic.)

Eris, who had been spinning around in the office chair, stopped slowly with a dizzy grin on her face. "This chair is so soft. "

Luisa merely strolled across the closed top of the white grand piano, and jumped over to the spacious window sill. She plopped into a sitting position and stared out over the garden just outside.

' **... Shadow would have loved this view,** ' Luisa spoke for the first time in the chapter. Maichi opened a single eye to glare at her out of the corner of it. The flareon ignored him. Eris nodded in agreement.

(Speaking of which, when exactly are we going to go and get him? It's already been nine months,) Luca asked, causing Eris to shrug. "Whenever the time is right," she said in reply. "And that goes for Wyless and Buffy as well," she added in response to Luisa glaring at her.

(Alright, but when-)

BANG!

Everybody's head snapped to stare at the source of the sudden noise. Two pokeballs lay on the floor, but that took a backseat to the two brawling canines on the floor next to them.

"Oh, damn, who let them out? " Eris whined, reluctantly standing from the office chair to start inching towards the two Pokémon.

' **You little bitch! Why I outta-'**

' **It's not my fault you lack the intelligence to understand basic English Language**!'

' **I can understand just fine! You, on the other hand… - '**

' **And yet you were the one who decided to disobey Eri's direct order and do your own thing! You cost us the entire match!'**

"Alright, that's enough people. Break it up, break it up! " Eris shouted, only to be met with another crash. Maichi stood from the floor. ' **Leave it to me, '** he growled.

' **Oi, you dumb mutts! She said, break it up!'** And then he threw in a high power Thunderbolt for good measure.

The effect was instantaneous. Both Pokémon immediately separated in order to dodge the huge bolt of electricity coming their way. Eris was knocked over by a lycanroc, who then proceeded to hold onto her waist tightly.

' **Hah, what a cow-'** a mightyena, Adam, stood up from his position cowering on the floor and began to taunt Maria. Then he stopped and looked at his surroundings. **'-ard? Uh, Eri, where are we?** '

' **We won! '** Maria suddenly shouted, sitting up on Eris' stomach. ' **And I'll bet my newborn pup that I landed the finishing blow. '** **'Excuse you?!'** Adam snarled.

Maria bared her sharp teeth. ' **You heard me, you stupid-faced, overgrown mutt. It's not my fault you got yourself knocked out because you couldn't follow orders.** '

Before any more shots could be fired, Eris shoved the rock type off of her stomach. "Not to interrupt this… vastly entertaining pissing contest between you two, but I do believe we have a meeting to get to."

And on cue, there was loud knocking on the door. Eris gave her Pokémon a pointed look. "See? Now, get in the ball… "

I think it's safe to say, nobody got into their balls.

"I still don't see why you can't ever just listen to me, " Eris complained as she was led down the hall by Red. His pikachu was sitting on Maichi's back, along with Luisa. Luca strode on her right, with Maichi at her left. Maria and Adam were separated by those three between them.

Maichi shrugged, jostling his passengers carelessly. Pikachu shocked him, but he hardly noticed.

(Well, I suggest simply dealing with it,) Luca suggested, draping an arm over her shoulders. She smacked it away. "I've been dealing with it for two years now. I think I'm inclined to want a break. "

' **Here we are! '** Reds pikachu suddenly exclaimed, using Maichis head as a springboard as he jumped up to his trainers shoulder. The luxray snapped his teeth at the electric mouse. Red scratched his partners head.

Eris straightened her back, fluffed her thick curly red hair, and smoothed her worn and roughed explorer outfit. Luisa jumped up to her shoulder and curled around her neck in a typical scarf fashion and licked her trainers cheek in a rare show of affection.

' **Looks like it's time to meet all our new royal subje- ow!'** Adam rubbed his aching ear, where Maria had bitten him, in pain. The guilty lycan huffed indignantly. ' **Show** **some dignity!'** she commanded.

' **Fu** -'

"Okay! " Eris said, causing Red to sigh silently in relief. "Let's get this show on the road!"

 **Eris current Team:** **Male luxray (Machi) Quiet Nature. Loves to eat**.

 **Male gallade (Luca) Impish Nature. Slightly vain.**

 **Female flareon (Luisa) Serious Nature. Often dozes off.**

 **Female lycanroc (Maria) Adamant Nature. A little quick tempered.**

 **Male mightyena (Adam) Naughty Nature. Proud of its power.**

 **Male Alola Ninetails (Whisper) ??? Nature.**


End file.
